RDS Independence
The RDS Independence is an Independence-class battleship designed and constructed by Northrop Grumman and was named after the United States Declaration of Independence. The Independence is the only ship of her class and the flagship of the Republic of Deseret Space Fleet. The Independence was commissioned on July 4, 2027, and manufactured by Northrop Grumman at the Texas Orbital Dockyards. Layout Armament The Independence is equipped with twenty-four ion cannons, ten missile modules, two hundred and twenty defense plasma turrets, fifteen defensive railguns, and fifteen offensive railguns. The battleship is equipped with an electromagentic pulse generator, anti-missile jamming system, and an anti-radar jamming system. Bridge The control room is where the Independence is navigated and monitored. The command bridge, dubbed the Square, is located at the forward portion of the deck. The Square consists of navigation computers, sensor computers, targeting computers, and life support computers. In the back of the bridge, an elevator leading to the captain's private quarters, which allows the captain to monitor the flight path of the battleship. The captain's quarter also has a private escape shuttle, so should the captain need to escape, and the elevator is disabled or destroyed. Crew Deck The crew deck consists of the mess hall, gaming room, a small library, and an indoor basketball court. The crew are usually partnered in two per room, but the size of each room makes up for the two per room policy. Each room consists of two bedrooms, one kitchen, one bathroom, and an small living room, giving the room the feel of a small apartment. Engineering Deck The engineering deck is the location of the fusion generator, which is required to be watch to prevent from exploding. The shield generator is located on the engineering deck, right next to the fusion generator. To access space and the engines of the ship, the individual must be wearing a spacesuit before leaving the ship, and is then required to enter the decompression room. The room is then removed of any oxygen and the main airlock door opens, allowing the individual to enter and leave the zero-gravity environment of space. Medical Ward The Medical Ward of the Independence contains various facilities including: Zero-Gravity Therapy, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo-Lab, Chemical Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The Medical Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Diagnostics and the Research Wing. The Attending Physician's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while the ICU Head's is located in the Emergency Ward. Hydroponics Deck The Independence's internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. It is typically maintained by horticulturists, which monitors the production levels of the food. The hydroponic deck is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level vegetation growth chambers and the centrally located cylindrical food storage chamber. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the deck features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. See also *Republic of Deseret Space Fleet Category:Republic of Deseret NG